


Shut up!

by fangirl2013



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Family moments, Fluff, Modern AU, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecily, caring for two small young children, becomes flustered and ends up losing her temper. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright

"Edward! Shut up. Please!" She snapped at her son, impatiently. 

Her son's incessant chatter stopped immediately at her frenzied words and for the first time in hours, she let out a relieved sigh. Instead of hearing Edward babbling away to her excitedly, she heard nothing. No screaming, shouting or banging. Nothing! Her eyes began to close as she took in just how wonderful the silence seemed to her. Despite her legs feeling heavy and sore, after being on them for so long, she felt the desire to sleep. Tiredness seemed to always surround her yet sleep was never her friend. The boys would easily fall to sleep after leaving a truckload of debris in their wake. Too many times she'd tidied up rather than slept, after nearing breaking her neck tripping over a toy or shoe. 

The sound of water boiling broke abruptly into her reverie and within seconds, her eyes were open and her reverie stopped. As she sorted out the boiled egg in the pan, Cecily thought of Edward. Her naughty, quick witted, three year old. As she quickly cut up his soldiers, she began to smile. It was a small smile but one she couldn't stop from appearing. The thought of him had always made her smile, no matter how tired or run down she felt. Her love for him would always overwhelm any other feelings. Her mind were filled of thoughts of him as she began to plate up his breakfast. 

"There you go, sweetheart." She murmured to her son, after handing his breakfast to him. The eager expression that glowed on Edward's face, as he spotted her words, warmed her heart. Little things, like giving him his favourite food made him happy. It was nice seeing him appreciate what she did for him. 

Wordlessly, Edward began to eat. At first he marched his 'soldiers' eagerly reenacting battle after battle but he showed little sign of tiring or wanting to eat. Cecily found herself interested in her son's antics and watched him playing. A happy smile had made it's way on his face and it seemed to grow larger as he played. Despite the time ticking away, she didn't have the heart to stop him. Not until he started getting noisier and noisier by the second....

"Whoosh! Look out. He's going to hit you!" Edward muttered loudly, a 'soldier' in his hand. Cecily had to wince at just how loud he was. It made her ears hurt, badly.

A weary sigh escaped Cecily, as her head began to pound. She quickly started rubbing her temples in an attempt to soothe the ache that had formed. The sound caught Edward's attention and his soldiers were at once abandoned in front of him as she turned to look at her. Her son's usually lively face crinkled in confusion and she couldn't help but smile softly at him. After all, it was hardly his fault he was lively. 

Stroking his fair hair softly, she hugged him softly. She didn't want him to become upset or for his appetite to vanish as it had done on a few occasions. At his mother's loving touch, his confusion disappeared and his face once again brightened. 

"Eat up, Edward. It'll get cold soon." She warned him, her voice as light as she could make it. 

Edward's hunger seemed to get the better of him finally as he eagerly started eating. Every scrap of food seemed to find its way into his mouth and Cecily had to fight the urge to tell him off. Her Mum instincts kicking in. She reminded herself of the noise he had made before and she instantly felt thankful he was eating! At least, that way he was quiet. For the moments Edward ate, silence again filled the large kitchen. The only sound interrupting it being the ticking clock on the wall...

Cecily's eyes once again started to close. Her tiredness seemed to swamp her and it seemed to take all her strength not to give in to it completely and sleep. The loud thud of the door banging open interrupted her thoughts and she knew at once who it was. The following footsteps were loud and booming and the sound of them made her smile. Looking up, she saw her husband Richard in the doorway.

"You look tired." He pointed out, less than lovingly, his voice full of concern. As he spoke, he repositioned the small toddler on his hip before setting him on his feet. Edmund toddled unsteadily to his mother capturing both of his parents attention whilst he did. Edmund's face was stretched wide in a chocolate covered smile and the sight made her smile.

At the sound of his Father's voice, Edward stopped eating momentarily. He quickly turned to look, at the sound of the voice. It seemed his breakfast was abandoned as he clumsily made his way to his father's side. He smiled up at him as he hugged his thigh. The small smile on his face showed Richard just what he wanted and he quickly took him in his arms. 

"Thanks! Just what I wanted to hear." She sounded as weary and tired as she felt and Richard started to frown at the sound. He knew her well enough to know when to worry. He watched as Cecily cuddled little Edmund, whilst trying to tackle the chocolate mess coating his chubby face.

Carefully, he took a seat at the table. Edward still very much in his arms. He smoothed Edward's messy, unruly hair as he did and then turned his attention to his wife. His gaze so full of tenderness and love that it made Cecily smile as she noticed it. 

"I didn't mean it like that. You know that. What's wrong?" He asked her, softly. 

Cecily smiled even more at his words. It showed just how much he cared and she couldn't help but appreciate him all the more for it. Despite his question, she felt no desire to grumble and moan about her lovely, lively children. She saw no need to. After all, as much as they drove her up the wall at times, she loved both children deeply. As she already loved the child inside her.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
